Power Rangers Time Force: Regeneration
by Agent Xero
Summary: PRTF: Sequel to Passions of Time and Time After Time-- Jen and Wes have been missing for three months, leaving their son, Alan Collins in charge of Time Force...but something happens that will change his life..Forever.--COMPLETE-- last of the "R.R.R." sag
1. Regeneration

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Power Rangers…this is for entertainment only…all other characters are mine…

I couldn't bare with the idea of a cliffhanger for the ending of Time After Time. It said to me _'write a sequel, Steph...write a sequel...'_…so here's a short sequel to it…How the Collins legacy was carried of after Jen, Wes, and baby Alan returned to the future.

Enjoy!

Steph

**Power Rangers Time Force:  
Regeneration  
  
**

****

**Year ****3024**

Twenty one year old Alan Eric Collins walked through the halls of Time Force with a smile on his face. Alan had black hair with hints of blonde and blue eyes. He had just been promoted to Lieutenant and was given a morpher from the next set of chronomorphers. Like his father, he was Red Ranger. Alan was highly respected in Time Force, much like his parents.

Wesley Andrew Collins, the first Red Ranger in Time Force. He was 20 years old when he was given his powers. Wes was originally from the year 2001.He made his debut as a Time Force officer when he was given the morpher by the team leader. He faced Ransik and helped bring in his capture. Through this he met Alan's mother, Jennifer Marie Scotts. He came to the future two years after Ransik and was given his morpher back, after helping Jen defeat Galden.

Then there was his mother. Jennifer Marie Scotts was Time Force's Pink Ranger, at the age of 19. She struggled through the academy, but finally got through it. She dawned her morpher and gave her team their powers as well. Jen also let Wes keep his morpher after some though times. But they fell in love, and were separated for two years, until Wes came to the future. Jen helped Wes reclaim his morpher and defeat Galden.

Both of his parents were promoted to Captain, after Rob Logan retired.

But three months ago they were reported missing, after a mission to capture some renegade mutants in Death Valley. This brought Alan into control, and he was given his morpher. He vowed to bring in those mutants, which he did.

Alan walked into his office, the one his parents shared. He looked around to see pictures of their friends, the other rangers. Katie Walker, Lucas Kendall and Trip Regis. Pictures of his parents wedding. There were a lot of pictures of him growing up and making his way through the Academy. There were pictures missing, however. His promotion and being given his morpher.

_'I miss you guys so much.'_ Alan sighed. _'What happened to you guys?'_

"Lieutenant! Sir!" an officer walked in and snapped to attention.

Alan sighed. "At ease. What can I do for you, Officer Dellen?"

"The rest of the morphers have been completed. Ensign Avery has requested a list of candidates for each one, sir." The officer said.

"Tell Ensign Avery that I will have the list for him as soon as possible." Alan said.

"Yes, sir!" Officer Dellen saluted and exited.

"It's too early to think about candidates." Alan sighed. Someone walked into is office.

"Hey there, Alan." He looked up to see a beautiful redhead walk in his office. She had dark green eyes and was about 5 feet 6 inches. She made him smile.

"Hey there, Cindy." He got up and kissed her hello. They had been dating ever since High School. She recently joined Time Force as well.

"Alan, are you okay? You don't look so good." Cindy said.

Alan sighed again and sat down. "I just can't get over it. It's been three months…" he trailed off.

Cindy sat down on his lap. "You're going to have to admit it. They're gone, Alan. No one can survive a desert for three months. It's impossible."

"I know. But something keeps telling me that they're alive, and that they're here. But not _here_." He went over to the window.

"Hey Alan!" a male voice said. Cindy and Alan turned around to see two men and a woman walk in.

"Hi Cindy!" the young woman said. The two shared a hug.

"Shannon! Long time no see!" Cindy said. Shannon had dark skin, long brown hair and beautiful hazel eyes. She was 5 feet 4 inches.

"Mike, Austin, how are you guys?" The men shook hands.

"Fine. We just wanted to check up on you. After all, well you know…" Austin trailed off. Austin had short black hair, green eyes, and was 5 feet 7 inches tall.

"Yea. We figured you needed some friends around." Mike added. He was short to say the least. 5 feet 2 inches. Light drown hiar with highlights of red, and dark brown eyes.

"Thanks guys." Alan said. He looked around at his friends.

Just then the alarms went off. "Time to get rolling! Let's move out!" The five officers scrambled down the hall to where their cars were waiting.

**Times Square**

Denthrax laughed evily as his gang of mutants terrorized Times Square. "This is great! I love destruction the evening!"

"Yes, master! This plan is perfect!" His sidekick Tyranis said.

"Soon I will---"

_BOOM!_

"What was that!" Denthrax turned around to see Time Force vehicles pulling up. Alan jumped out of the car.

"Time Force! You are under arrest! Surrender now or we will be forced to shoot!" Alan declared.

"Lieutenant, you make me laugh!" Denthrax fired his weapon. Alan tumbled into open ground.

"I've had enough!" He raised his left wrist, where his chronomorpher was, only this one was improved. The weapons were more powerful then the original five. "TIME FOR TIME FORCE!" A flash of Red and he stood there in his uniform. It was solid red with white trim around the shoulders and the belt was white. It bore Time Force's insigna. In the middle was the starburst found on the back in the uniforms.

"Your time us up!" Alan said. He charged into battle with the mutant.

After a series of punches and kicks, he called for his weapon. "Chrono saber! Power up!" His weapon materialized in his hand and he fought.

Denthrax had enough. "We'll meet again, Red Ranger!" He disappeared in flash of white.

"NO!" Alan cried. "Damn!" He called out.

"Alan, relax! We'll get him." He turned around. Cindy put a hand on his shoulder.

"I know. Power down." A flash of red and he was back in uniform. "Pack up and move out!" Alan commanded.

"Yes, sir!" Alan sighed as he went back to his car and drove back to base.

A figure in a black cloak from a nearby rooftop watched him drive away. _'Very soon Alan. I promise. Very soon.'_ The figure thought. Another cloaked person came up behind the first.

"Come on, we need to get moving. It's almost time." The second figure said.

"You're right. Let's go." The two figures moved across the rooftop.

**The next afternoon**

Alan was sitting at his desk when an officer came running into his office. "Lieutenant Collins! Someone has taken a time ship and is going back in time!"

Alan jumped out of this chair. "What!" He ran over to the computer and hit a button. Denthrax was seen loading a bunch of mutants into a time ship, and preparing for launch. "Get a time ship ready for me! I'm going back to get them!" Alan said.

"Yes, sir!" The officer dashed out.

**Launch pad 3**

Denthrax laughed as officers charged at him, as he powered up his weapon. Cindy came to face him.

"You're under arrest, Denthrax! Give up!" Cindy said.

Alan came rushing down the stairs. "Cindy! Get out of the way!" She turned around. Denthrax smiled evily and shot his weapon at her.

"NO!" Alan watched as the blast hit her dead on, then a small explosion occurred. Cindy was on the floor, not moving. Denthrax backed up into the time ship and took off.

He ran over to her. "God, no, please. Cindy wake up!" She stirred. "Cindy?"

"Alan, go back and get him. Stop him before he harms anyone." She coughed up blood.

"No, I can't. Not without you, Cindy. Please." Alan pleased.

"Go." Cindy said and she collapsed.

"Launch in three…two…one…" the Transwarp Megazord hit the time ship, sending it back in time.

Alan looked at Cindy's body. "I promise I'll get him." He stood up. "Mike! Austin! Shannon! Let's go!" The trio nodded as they followed him back in time, the morphers safely on board.

The time ship flew up to the launch pad. "Follow time ship 1." Alan commanded. The computer came to life.

"TIME SHIP 1 COORDINATES LOCKED."

"Go!" Alan said. The four officers sat back and prepared for the trip through time.

**Sometime later**

Alan awoke sometime later to find himself lying in his seat. He sat up and felt his back crack. "Guys?" He said.

"Wow. That was a trip." Mike said.

"My head." Shannon groaned.

"I wonder where we are." Austin said.

"I can tell you exactly where we are." The computer said. An eagle shaped computer, Chip, flew into the table. We're just south of a city called Silver Hills, in the year 2025."

Alan gasped. "D-did you say Silver Hills?"

"Yes I did, Alan." Chip said.

"We're in the…_past_?" Austin said. The group walked outside onto a small beach.

"Wow. We went back 1000 years." Shannon said. She looked at Alan.

"Alan, you okay?" Mike asked. He too noticed Alan's expression.

"My parents traveled back in time to capture Ransik. They—they came to this city, Silver Hills." Something dawned on him. "Eric." He whispered. "We need to find Eric Myers. He was one of my dad's best friends. He was also the Quantum Ranger." He paused and ran back into the ship.

"I think he's finally lost it." Austin said. Alan came running out.

"Put these on." He opened the case to reveal four small gold colored oval shaped objects. Shannon gasped.

"No…are these the…" She trailed off.

"Yes, Shannon. These are the new chronomorphers. Much like my parents, only more powerful." Alan handed each one a morpher.

Shannon put hers on her wrist. A yellow flash surrounded her body. "DNA LOCKED." Shannon gasped. "Cool!"

Austin put his on. A green flash surrounded him. "DNA LOCKED." He smiled. "Yes!"

Mike strapped his around his wrist. A blue flash shown around him. "DNA LOCKED." He nodded. Then looked at the last one in Alan's hand. "Which one is that?"

Alan sighed. "This is the pink ranger's morpher. I wanted Cindy to have it…" he trailed off and put the morpher in his back pocket. "Come on, we need to find Eric."

Austin jumped at this opportunity. "Wait! We can take the vector cycles!" He opened up yet another container and took out the four toy-sized cycles. They soon grew to life size.

"Awesome!" Mike said.

"Sweet rides, Austin!" Shannon said.

Alan powered his up. "Let's go." The four rode off in search of the Quantum Ranger.

No one bothered to notice two figures stationed up on the rocks.

_Ch 2 up soon…._


	2. The Power

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Power Rangers…this is for entertainment only…I do own the new ranger team…they're my characters…

Ch 2 us up…what will Eric say when he meets Alan almost 20 years later again?

Enjoy!

Steph

**The Power **

****

Alan and his group sped off into the city in search of the Quantum Ranger.

"Where do you think he is, Alan?" Mike's voice came over the radio.

"He'll be at Silver Guardian Headquarters." Alan said. _'I hope.'_

They sped through the streets and came to a building. It was Silver Guardian Headquarters. The four officers stopped in a neat line and dismounted their bikes. A group of Guardians were standing around. Alan and his officers didn't go unnoticed.

"Come on." Alan said. Shannon, Mike and Austin followed him in. They came to a reception desk. The woman sitting there just stared at them. Alan spoke. "Um, maybe you can help my friends and I. I am looking for Eric Myers, the Quantum Ranger." Alan said.

"Do you have an appointment?" She asked.

"Ahh, no, I mean yes, I mean…" Alan stuttered.

"Falling asleep on the job, aren't we Michelle?" The group turned around to see a middle-aged man standing there in a guardian uniform with a red beret.

"Commander Myers! I thought you had a meeting." The receptionist said.

"Nope. I cancelled." He turned to the group. "I am Eric Myers. I recognize the uniforms, just not the people in them." Eric smiled.

"Oh, umm, my name is Alan…" Alan started. Eric gasped.

"Alan Eric Collins?" Eric asked astonished.

"Umm, yes." Alan said.

Eric smiled. "My gosh, you've grown." Alan let out a relieved sigh.

"You remember me?" Alan asked.

"I was a good friend of your Dad's." Eric said.

Austin coughed behind them. Alan turned around and saw his friends standing there. "Oh, um, Eric, this is my team. Austin St. John, Michael Camden, and Shannon Vienna." Alan said.

Eric nodded. "It's nice to meet you. But why are you here?"

Alan sighed. "If we could talk about this is a more, can we say private area."

Eric's smile faded. "Follow me."

**Conference Room 3**

Eric shut the door behind the group. "Now, why are you here?"

Alan sat down. "A mutant names Denthrax escaped a few hours ago, in the year 3024. My team and I followed him here, to capture him. We need your help in this." Alan said.

"What about Jen and Wes?" Eric asked. Alan's face turned sad.

Alan bowed his head, unable to speak. Mike answered for him. "Three months ago, we had some renegade mutants go into Death Valley. Jen and Wes tried to stop them, but came back as Missing In Action. We haven't seen them since."

Eric bowed his head. "I'm sorry. Wes and Jen were good friends of mine."

"Thanks. Anyway, if you could help us out…" Alan trailed off.

"I'd be glad to. Where are you guys staying?" Eric asked.

Mike spoke up. "We don't have a place to stay, or any money."

Eric smiled. "I have just the place for you and the job. Follow me." Eric led them down to a place where he knew they'd do good.

**20 minutes later**

Eric pulled up to a building. It was about 300 feet tall, with a big clock on the front of it. "The rangers stayed here when they were here. They also used it was a base of operations." Eric said.

"But what about the money making? We'll need it for food." Shannon said.

Eric smirked. "Looks like Nick of Time Odd Jobs is back in business. I'll show you around inside."

The team dismounted and went inside. There they saw a small counter and a table where various tools were set up. They followed Eric up countless flights of stairs and finally came to the landing. One more set of stairs and they were up in the main room.

"Wow! This place is awesome!" Austin said.

"Cool. It's roomy. I like it." Shannon said.

"Neat. Hey! Look over there. It's a cryogenic freezer." Mike said.

Alan was silent. They watched him walk over to the table. Pictures were lying on it. He picked up one. There were the original Time Force rangers. Another one was of Wes with two friends, Katie and Trip. They were tumbling over the back of the couch. The next one was Wes kissing Jen on the cheek. The one after that showed Jen beating Wes up. Smiles on both of their faces. Alan let out a small laugh.

"It's perfect. Thanks Eric." Alan said.

"No problem." Eric smiled. Their computer, Chip came flying in.

"Rangers! Tyranis is attacking the city!" Chip said.

"Let's move out!" Alan commanded.

The group plus Eric went flying down the stairs and out the front door.

**The Outlet shopping center**

Tyranis, Denthrax's right hand man was having a blast terrorizing the citizens. "This is great! Best part, Time Force isn't here to mess things up!" He threw another blast at the wall.

"Guess again!" Alan said. The citizens' faces lit up with smiles. "Time Force! You're under arrest. Surrender now or we will be forced to shoot!"

"I wouldn't count on it, rangers!" Tyranis threw a blast their way, hitting the ground. Alan, his team, and Eric fell to the ground. "Well well well. Look at what we have here. The Lone Ranger and his three amigos. It's a shame I have to destroy you." He mocked.

Alan got to his feet. "I don't think so." His team followed. Alan raised his left wrist. "Ready?"

Shannon, Mike and Austin raised theirs as well. "Ready!" They said in unison.

"TIME FOR TIME FORCE!" A second passed. Nothing happened. Even Alan didn't morph.

Eric gasped. "What?" Tyranis threw a blast at them. Eric jumped out of the way. "It's my turn. QUANTUM POWER!" A flash of red and black. Eric stood in his quantum ranger attire.

Alan, Shannon, Mike and Austin moved out of the way as Eric faced Tyranis.

"Well, the Quantum Ranger. I've heard a lot about you. Very powerful. But also very foolish." He taunted. "I'll destroy you as well."

"Don't count on it. Quantum Defender! Blade mode!" Eric commanded. He and Tyranis battled it out, but because Eric was 41 years old, he tired. Tyranis also was becoming weak.

"We'll meet again Power Rangers!" Tyranis disappeared. Alan let out a frustrated sigh.

"Why couldn't we morph?" Mike asked. "Even Alan didn't, and his morpher is activated."

"There's a explanation for that, Rangers." Chip flew down beside Eric.

"Circuit?" Eric asked astonished.

"Sorry, Circuit was an earlier generation of computers. I'm Chip. Austin built me." The eagle said.

"Oh." Eric said.

"The reason you couldn't morph rangers was because no one has the pink ranger's morpher. Unless someone morphs with it, the others won't be activated." Chip said.

"But what about mine? It's all ready activated. I've morphed with it 100 times!" Alan threw up his hands.

"Yes, I know. But after your morpher was given to you, the pink ranger's morpher was the next in line. It's the key to the others and is linked to the Red chronomorpher. Unless someone morphs with it rangers, you can't morph."

"And that is bad." Austin added. "But who can we get? We don't know anyone who could look like Cindy, not to mention match her DNA when we return to the future."

Eric laughed. "You sound just like Trip."

"Who?" Austin asked.

"The first green Time Force ranger, Trip Regis. Really funny guy." Eric smirked.

Someone called out in the distance. "Dad! Dad what are you doing here?" Eric and the rangers turned around. What Alan saw astonished him.

"Cindy?" He whispered. The young woman running up to them looked exactly like Cindy. Only she had light brown hair and hazel green eyes. She was beautiful.

"Dad! What happened? I saw a mutant attacking and then I saw you morph." The woman said.

"Just as you said. Mutant attack, then I morphed. You got it right." Eric said.

"Then does that mean the Time Force rangers are back?" She looked at Alan. Their eyes met for a moment. "Oh."

Eric smiled. "Jessica, this is Alan Collins, Jen and Wes's son." Jessica shook his hand.

"Hi. It's Jessie." She said.

"H-hi. I'm Al-Al…" Alan lost his voice.

"ALAN!" Shannon yelled.

"Right. Alan." He said. Jessie smiled.

"Nice to meet you." She blushed. Eric took a step forward.

"Alan is the second Red ranger. His dad, Wes who I've told you about was the first. Behind him is Shannon Vienna, the second Yellow ranger. Katie Walker was the first. Next to her is Mike Camden, second Blue ranger. Lucas Kendall was the first. And then there's Austin St. John. He's the second Green ranger. Takes after Trip Regis. He was the first." Eric said.

"What about the pink ranger?" Jessie asked.

"Cindy was killed by Denthrax. She was my girlfriend." Alan bowed his head. A tear leaked from his eye.

"I'm sorry." Jessie said. "Who was the first pink ranger?"

Eric laughed then sighed. "Good old Jen. Jen Scotts, who married Wes, is Alan's mother. She was stubborn as hell. She was the first Time Force pink ranger. My old nickname for her was the Ice Queen. You couldn't break her if you tried." Eric said.

"So you guys need a pink ranger." Jessie said. She looked at Alan with hopeful eyes. "Anyone on mind?" She asked.

"Ah, not at the moment. No offence, but I really don't want to get a citizen involved." Alan said.

"You sound so much like Jen, you know." Eric said. "But your team will need a pink ranger."

Out of nowhere a blast struck them. Alan grabbed Jessie and threw her to the ground.

"As far as I'm concerned you don't need a pink ranger! Because there won't be any rangers at all!" Denthrax laughed.

"I've had enough of you!" Alan charged in, but Denthrax easily threw him aside.

"Foolish ranger." He said and pointed his weapon at Alan. "Your first to go." Alan cringed but the shot ever came. Instead he saw Jessie leap at Denthrax and knock him down, and he heard Denthrax yelp in pain.

"Now. Let's say we finish this guy off before anyone gets hurt, Alan." Jessie said and put her hands on her hips, smiling.

Alan smiled back and reached for his back pocket. "It's yours."

"Looks like we've got another ranger in the family, huh Dad?" Jessie said and put the morpher on her wrist.

"DNA LOCKED." The voice said.

"This is your fight, Jess. Go for it." Eric stepped back.

Denthrax was finally up. Tyranis was at his side. "Master, wasn't the pink ranger destroyed all ready?" He asked.

"I don't care who is a ranger, I'll destroy you all!" Denthrax declared.

"Don't count on it. We will bring you in." Alan said and threw up his wrist. "Ready?"

Shannon, Mike, Austin and Jessie threw up their wrists. "Ready!"

The five teens chanted in unison. "TIME FOR TIME FORCE!"

A flash of red, Alan stood in his Red Ranger attire.

A flash of blue, Mike was the Blue Ranger.

A flash of green, Austin was replaced with his Green Ranger attire.

A flash of yellow, Shannon was now the Yellow Ranger.

A flash of pink, Jessie became the Pink Ranger.

The five stood in their uniforms, each with their respected color. Solid color with white trim around the shoulders, the belt was white with the Time Force insignia and the starburst on the chest, the same as the back of the uniform jacket.

"Time Force Rangers!" Denthrax said. "I thought Ransik destroyed you!"

"We're the second generation. So get used to it, because you're going down!" Alan said.

"Let's finish this once and for all!" Denthrax ran to fight them.

"HIYA!" The five ran into battle.

Shannon, Mike, Austin and Jessie fought with the toxabots. Alan went to face Denthrax. After what seemed for an eternity, Chip finally spoke up.

"Rangers! What are you waiting for! Use your weapons!" Chip called.

"Right." Alan said. "Chrono saber red!" His weapon materialized.

"Chrono saber pink!" Jessie's weapon came into her hand.

"Chrono saber blue!' Mike grabbed his weapon.

"V3!" Austin's blaster came into hand.

"V4!" Shannon's did the same.

"Let's go!" Alan charged in.

"Foolish rangers! I'll destroy you with my bare hands." Denthrax began powering up. Alan had other plans.

He leapt into the air. "Time Strike!" His weapon fired at Denthrax. His gang collapsed and an explosion went off. When the smoke cleared, Denthrax and his gang were on the ground, dirties up.

"This isn't over, Rangers. We'll be back!" They disappeared in a flash of white.

"Damn! They got away!" Alan said. "This isn't over yet, Denthrax." He whispered. The Ranges powered down. Alan turned around to see his rangers celebrating their first victory. Jessie felt out of place, watching the rangers celebrate.

Alan walked up to her. "You did really great, Jessie. I think we found our pink ranger." He smiled at her.

"Thanks. It'll be an honor working with you." Jessie smiled.

Mike watched as the two talked. "Do you think something's going on here?" Shannon and Austin turned their heads to see Alan and Jessie talking happily. There was something in their eyes.

"Maybe. We'll just have to watch and see." Shannon said.

Austin walked up to Alan and Jessie and put his arms around them. "Come on guys. Let's go home."

The five Time Force rangers smiled as they walked off. As they passed a TV story, the news was on. They stopped to look. The newscaster was smiling as the read the headlines.

_"Today's top story. Mutants are back in Silver Hills. But the mutant everyone knew as Ransik wasn't the evil-doer. A new mutant named Denthrax was here and terrorized downtown Silver Hills. But there were five people there to counter his attack."_ She paused

Alan looked at his team and smiled. Their faces were glowing with pride.

_"That's right folks…the Time Force Rangers are back in action."_

ch 3 up soon.


	3. Familiar Strangers

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Power Rangers…this is for entertainment only…all other characters are mine…

Ch 3 up…who are those mysterious figures that are following our Rangers?

Ch 4 will be up within the next week, or sooner. Make sure to watch for it. I start school Thursday...bleh.

Enjoy!

Steph

**Familiar Strangers**

**8 weeks later**

"Rangers, we have trouble!" Chip said. "Denthrax has sent another mutant to attack the city!"

"We're on it!" Alan said. "Let's go!"

With a nod the rangers flew down the stairs, only to be stopped shortly by someone waiting in the shop.

"Okay, when we get to the mu—"Alan stopped abruptly when they saw the person downstairs.

The man gasped. "Alan? Alan is that you?" The man said. He was about age 65 with grey hair. He was dressed in a business suit with a red tie. Alan tried to remember a face. One soon came.

Alan was amazed. "G-Grandpa?"

The man smiled brightly. "Yes, Alan it's me. It's been 20 years. My gosh, look how you've grown." The rest of the rangers smiled at the reunion.

"Grandpa. How are you? How did you know I was here?" Alan hugged him.

"Eric told me you were here. I asked where. His response was where do you think? After pondering for a minute I realized exactly where you were. Your parents worked here when they were younger." He smiled and paused. "Speaking of which where is your father?"

Alan's smile faded. He took a deep sigh. "Six months ago, in the year 3024 he was assigned on a mission to capture some renegade mutants in Death Valley. But he was reported as M.I.A. I haven't had contact with Dad since."

"Oh no." He turned his head. "Wes. And Jen?"

"Same." Alan said.

"God help them. Anyway, who are your friends?" he said.

"Oh. Sorry guys. This is Shannon Vienna, yellow ranger." She smiled. "Austin St. John, green ranger." He nodded. "Mike Camden, blue ranger." Mike cocked his head. Alan smiled as he looked at Jessie. "Jessie Myers, pink ranger."

"Ah, Ms. Myers. How lovely to see you again." The man said.

Jessie eyed Mr. Collins, something didn't click. But being polite she responded with a smile. "A pleasure as always."

"Guys, this is my Grandpa, Alan Collins. Mom named me after him." The rangers said hello.

"Uhh, sorry to cut the reunion, but I'd like to remind you WE HAVE A MUTANT TO STOP!" Mike yelled.

"Damn! I forgot! Gotta go Grandpa, we'll talk later!" Alan said as they rushed out the door.

"Be careful!" Mr. Collins yelled out the door. He watched as they rounded a corner. Then five multicolored heroes drove out on their cycles off to save the day.

"Just like his mother. Always ready to fight." Mr. Collins smiled.

Mr. Collins told the driver to go back to the mansion; he told him he needed to see someone a few blocks down. After agreeing, the driver returned to the mansion, leaving Mr. Collins alone. He walked off in the opposite direction of downtown.

**Regents Park**

"Time Force! You're under arrest!" Austin said.

"Surrender now or we will be forced to shoot!" Shannon followed it up.

"Not on your life rangers!" The mutant said.

Citizens watched as the Ranges fought the mutant. After about 20 minutes, Jessie kicked him sending him in Alan's direction. Alan then called for his weapon and fired. Soon the mutant soon shrunk down to size. Cheers were heard from all around. Alan and Jessie gave each other a high five. Shannon took the canister and the rangers went home.

They mounted their bikes and began to power them up for the ride home. Out of the corner of his eye, Alan spotted someone behind a tree looking at them with binoculars. He got off and began walking toward the person.

"Hey." He called out. The figure ran. "HEY!" He followed the figure down and around a series of pathways, coming to a dead end. But the end was empty. "What the hell is going on?" Alan asked.

"Alan! Are you okay?" Mike came running behind him. "You took off like something was wrong."

"I'm fine. I just---" he paused. "Thought I saw another mutant run through here." Mike eyed him.

"Okay, but let's get going all ready! It's 7:00PM and I'm starving! Austin wants pizza tonight." Mike said.

With a quick scan of the wall, Alan left. He didn't notice the figure standing up on the roof, gazing down at him. _'Soon. You'll know soon enough.'_ With a swish of the cape the figure left.

**The next morning**

Alan awoke to hear the sound of rain on the clock tower roof. Looking at the clock he saw that it read 6:57am. Alan went downstairs to fix a cup of coffee. For no reason in particular he looked at where Shannon and Jessie slept. Only Jessie's sleeping area was empty. _'Probably downstairs managing the desk.'_ But instead he heard a cough and looked toward the window. Sitting on the ledge was Jessie. Her hair was down and the light of day shined on her face. She was beautiful. Alan grabbed another mug and filled them, then walked over to the ledge.

"Hey." Alan said. Jessie jumped at his voice. "Sorry, didn't mean to startle you." He said.

"That's okay. I was just thinking anyway." Jessie gazed at the clouds. "I love the rain. The way it falls. It's so quiet. It's like nothing can go wrong when it's raining. Just one of those days when you want to sit around and read a good romance novel…" She trailed off and looked at Alan. He was staring at her, lost in thought. "Did you want something Alan?"

As she said his name he was awoken from his reverie and remembered why he came over. "I, uhh, brought you some coffee." He said. "M-mind if I sit?"

Jessie's eyes lit up. "No, not at all." She moved over let him sit. He handed her the cup and she took a sip. "I guess they don't have coffee in the future."

"You mean find someone who can _make_ a good cup of coffee is more like it." Alan smirked. Jessie let out a short giggle and took another sip.

There was a tension rising between them. Jessie spoke up. "What were your parents like?" She asked.

Alan laughed. "My parents. There's a story for ya." He smiled. "Both were stubborn as hell. How they found each other is beyond me. My mom was originally from the future…she was a Time Force officer like me, except she took the first recorded trip through time, in an untested time ship. The first _illegal_ one I might say. She followed Ransik back in time, because her ex-fiancé, told her to. He was Time Force's Red Ranger." Alan said.

"Wait, I thought your dad was the Red Ranger?" Jessie cut in.

"I'm getting to that. Yes, but the man I'm talking about is Captain Alexander Collins. Not my dad. No, my dad met mom by pure luck, as he would say. She was scanning for mutant DNA when she bumped into him. He dropped his keys for his motorcycle and picked them up. She crashed into him. But then my mom was facing Nidera and some cyclobots when he showed up and saved her. Then it started from there. Funny thing is though, Dad and Alex looked identical." Alan sighed.

"What happened afterward?" Jessie asked.

"Well, after much debate Mom finally let him keep the morpher. Not too long after he moved in with mom, Katie, Trip and Lucas. Then it took off." Alan took a sip. "But what mom says was the saddest part of their relationship was when she had to leave the year 2001. After almost a year there, she finally got up her courage and told Dad she loved him. He confessed his love for her as well." Alan paused.

"That's _so_ romantic." Jessie said.

Alan smiled at her. "Yea. But wait, there's more." He teased.

Jessie kicked him. "Then tell me all ready! I'm dying of suspense!"

Alan laughed. "Then two years later, Dad and Eric got a visit from Captain Rob Logan. He asked Dad if he wanted to go to the future, and work with Time Force. But Dad lost his morpher when he said yes. But after helping Mom capture Galden he was given it back. Not too long after he proposed and she accepted. Then I was born." He laughed.

"What's so funny about you being born?" Jessie asked.

"Let's just say what happened _after_ I was born." He paused. "When Mom first joined Time Force, she worked with a guy named Steelix. He was put into cryogenic detainment, but was soon unfrozen. After Mom recaptured him, he escaped. I was almost one year at the time when he kidnapped me."

"Oh my gosh!" Jessie exclaimed. "You poor thing!"

"That's what everyone says." Alan rolled his eyes. "But not long after, I was safely back with my parents. After my Grandpa threw me a celebration for my first birthday, we left and returned to the future. When I was 15, I put in an application to join. At age 17 I was given my badge. My parents were also promoted to Captain. But four months ago is when I dawned my morpher. After they were M.I.A." He paused. "And at age 17, I met Cindy."

Jessie's smile faded. She watched as Alan's face slowly melted into a sad one. "Tell me about her, Alan. What was she like?"

Alan smiled. "She was beautiful. Red hair, green eyes. She—" He paused and looked at her. "She looked a lot like you. Minus the hair color and eyes. She was a hard worker, but always found time to hang out. I was going to ask her to marry me but…" He trailed off.

Jessie looked away. _'He's still in love with her.'_ "I'm sorry. It kind of sucks doesn't it?" Jessie said. Sadness was in her voice. Alan looked up.

"What sucks?" He asked.

Jessie closed her eyes. "That I look like her. It must hurt to look at me." She got up and left. Alan jumped.

"No, not at all, Jessie! Not at all." Alan looked her right in the eye. "I'm fine with you being Jessica Myers, not Cindy. Actually, I kind of like you **not** being her. I like you the way you are." Alan smiled.

Jessie smiled in return. As the rain fell into the window, Alan found himself leaning in closer to kiss her. It was something his heart wanted. Jessie leaned up to meet him. The same desire in her heart. Their lips were inches apart when…

"Alan! Jessie! We've got---" Shannon and Austin came running on during their moment, a small smile spread across their faces.

Mike came running up. "We've got trouble! Mutants are attacking!"

Alan and Jessie jumped away from each other, both blushing. "Let's move!" Alan said in a shaky voice. The green, blue and yellow rangers ran, leaving Jessie and Alan alone. Jessie looked at him, a smile on her face and went to join the other rangers. Alan stood by himself and watched Jessie run out of the room, wondering what had happened. The thought of it made him smile as he ran off to capture the mutant.

**Silver Hills Boulevard**

"TIME FOR TIME FORCE!" the ranges morphed. In front of them stood Denthrax and Tyranis.

Jessie stepped forward. "Time Force! You are under arrest."

"Hardy har har little pink ranger. You make me laugh!" Denthrax taunted. "I've been amazed how Time Force finds such _hilarious_ people to be power rangers. Ha ha!" Denthrax attacked her. "It's a pity I will destroy you!" He hit Jessie sending her back into Alan's arms.

"Jessie! Jessie are you okay?" Alan asked.

"Yea, I'm fine. Just got he wind knocked outta me." Jessie coughed.

Alan looked at Denthrax with anger in his eyes. "He is going DOWN!"

"Alan! No!" Jessie tried to get up but she had a nagging pain in her lower back.

"Jessie! Are you okay?" Shannon said. Mike and Austin were flung beside her. Shannon was hit with a blast as well. The rangers powered down automatically.

"No!" Alan watched as Tyranis pummeled his team.

"Now, it's your turn Red Ranger." Tyranis raised his weapon and brought it down. Alan heard the sound of metal on metal as he watched a saber fly in front of his face. The figure turned around and wiped it across Tyranis' waist. He fell back in pain.

"Impossible!" Denthrax called out.

"Nothing's impossible, Denthrax!" The figure said. The voice was female. Alan thought he recognized it, but he wasn't sure.

"Oh, well you will be impossible in a minute. Not even Time Force will be able to identify your body when I'm through with you!" He fired his weapon, but the caped figure easily dodged.

"Chrono blaster!" The figure commanded. A blaster materialized in her hand.

"What!" Denthrax said. His temper was rising. "Toxabots! DESTROY HER!" Denthrax commanded. His gang disappeared in a flash of white.

Alan and his team watched as the caped-crusader fought the toxabots. From the voice, the person was female. She battled them until there were no more.

She stopped and faced the rangers. "Who are you? Identify yourself!" Alan demanded. The person walked toward them.

"I thought I raised you better then that, Alan." The figure removed the hood. Alan was reduced to a puddle.

"Oh my god." Alan said. He sprang forward into waiting arms. "You're alive."

"And well, yes." She smiled. "Alan I missed you so much!" She returned the embrace happily. Eric stood nearby with a smile on his face. He walked forward.

"Eric. It's good to see you." She said.

He smiled. "Hello, Jen. You're looking good." He crossed his arms and smirked.

"Why don't we jet before any reporters show up?" Jen suggested.

"Yes, let's go home." Alan smiled.

**Clock Tower, 11:00PM**

Jen and the rangers walked up the steps. Memories of Jen's time here flooded her mind. "Gosh, how this place brings back memories."

They reached the landing and went up to the main room. Jen smiled as she walked around. Something on the table made her smile. She picked up an old Polaroid and looked at it. She giggled. "I remember when Trip walked in with this." She turned and faced the rangers. "I was doing some research when he walked in. Wes took a picture, and that was it, they were hooked. I ended playtime right after Wes kissed me. The next one Lucas took was me beating the ever-loving shit out of him." Jen laughed and sat down. "Those were the days."

Alan smiled. "Oh, Mom, this is my team, the new Time Force Rangers." Shannon stepped forward. "This is Shannon Vienna."

Shannon spoke for herself. "Yellow Ranger."

Alan pointed to Austin. "Austin St. John."

He smiled. "Green Ranger."

Mike stepped forward. Alan told Jen is name. "Mike Camden."

Mike nodded. "Blue Ranger."

Jen watched Alan's face light up as Jessie was introduced. "Jessica Myers."

"It's Jessie. I'm the Pink Ranger, and may I say, Mrs. Collins, it's a pleasure to meet you."

Jen laughed. "Please, Jessie. Call me Jen." She smiled. "So this is the new team. Looks like you've been successful here. Keeping the family job?" Jen asked.

Alan laughed. "Yep. Nick Of Time Odd Jobs is back in business, and it's going great." Alan paused. "Umm, where's Dad?" Alan watched as Jen's smile faded.

"Your father…" Jen sighed. "He was killed a few weeks ago. Tyranis found where were hiding and attacked us. I escaped after your father knocked me out. When I awoke I found his jacket lying on the floor, tattered. Blood all over the place, then I…" Jen turned her head. "I found his body."

Shannon and Jessie gasped. Mike bowed his head. Austin turned away. Alan had tears in his eyes. "Oh no."

Jen continued. "So I tracked your morpher down and found you. Now here I am." She still had tears in her eyes. She turned around and quickly wiped her eyes and sniffed. After clearing her throat she turned at looked at the rangers. "Anyway, how has the issue with Denthrax going?"

"It's been going smooth. We really haven't had much of a problem." Shannon said.

"How many mutants did he bring?" Jen asked. "Do you know?"

"We estimated about 10. We've captured 5 or 6 by now. But they've been getting stronger, and it's taken more time to defeat them." Mike said.

Jen shook her head. "That's what I've feared. He's saving his strongest mutants for last. Ransik did the same."

"Captain, with you here we have six rangers." Austin said.

"Hey, don't forget my dad!" Jessie added.

Jen laughed. "Good old Eric. You're right. We have seven rangers. Eric included."

There was a few moments of silence. Jen looked at the clock. It read 11:53PM. "It's late. I want everyone to get some sleep. We need to be on our top game." Jen said.

"Yes, ma'am!" Shannon, Mike and Austin said. The group laughed. Alan was silent. He followed the group up to their sleeping areas until he heard his name.

"Alan, can I talk to you for a minute?" Jen said. He nodded and took a seat across from her. She took a deep breath. "How have you been?" She asked quietly.

"Fine. A little overworked, but fine." Alan said.

"That's good. Money hasn't been as issue has it?" His mom asked.

Alan looked at her with sad eyes. "No." There was silence.

Jen kept her eyes on the floor. "Do you blame me?" Alan's head bolted up.

"Blame you for what?" He asked.

Jen let tears fall from her eyes. " For your father's death." She said quietly. Alan jumped and put his hands on her shoulders.

"No! Not at all, Mom. Why would I think that?" He asked.

Jen got up and went to the window. "Because I could have prevented it. I could have stopped it from happening, if I just stayed awake." Tears were streaming down her face.

Alan hugged her tightly. "I miss him too." He paused. "But we're here. We have each other. Not to mention Grandpa came here the other day and visited us."

Alan looked at his mother, her eyes were wide.

"Mom, is everything all right?" He asked. Jen took a deep breath. Her voice was quiet.

"Alan," Jen paused. " your grandfather's been dead for 10 years."


	4. Starcrossed Lovers

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Power Rangers…this is for entertainment only… I do own characters that aren't PR.

I've started school now (bleh) and that means homework! So they chapters won't be up as rapidly as they have been…keep an eye out for them!!

Well, how about that ending! Who is this mysterious man pretending to be Mr. Collins? We'll find out in this chapter!!

Enjoy!

Steph

**Star-crossed Lovers**

****

Jen stared at him, her eyes wide open.

"Alan," Jen paused. "Your grandfather's been dead for 10 years."

Alan looked at her. His voice was quiet. "He's dead?" He turned his head. "Oh no." He whispered.

"What's wrong?" Jen asked.

"The man pretending to be grandpa, he asked who my friends were! I told them they were the other rangers!" His fists balled up. "That could have been Denthrax for all I know!" He kicked a crate, leaving a mark in it.

Jen put a hand on his shoulder. "We all make mistakes. But what's done is done." Jen watched her son as he sat down.

"You trusted me to protect my rangers. I just gave away their death sentence!" Alan yelled.

"But do we know for a fact it was Denthrax?" Jen asked calmly. "It could have been someone in a disguise."

Alan looked at her. Eyes wide open. "But who?"

Jen sat down next to him. "I don't know. We'll have to play it by ear."

Alan let out a frustrated sigh. Jen smiled at this. "Your father did the same thing as you did. He was always cautious for the team. Always blaming himself if something went wrong, or someone was hurt. I'll tell you the same thing I told him, Alan." Jen said.

He didn't lift his head. "What's that?"

Jen smiled. "You're a great red ranger." She paused for moment and let that sink in. 'Now, get to bed. We have a long day ahead of us."

"Yes, _mother_." He smiled. 

Jen watched Alan climb the stairs to his sleeping area. Jen got up and went to the window and sat down. But just as quickly as she was happy, a sad face crept up on her. The window brought back memories. Some of which she never wanted to forget. The first minute she realized she likes Wes. She closed her eyes. His voice came to her.

_Jen was sitting on the railing, fingering the diamond ring on her finger, lost in thought of Alex. _

_"I know I'm not Alex." She turned around to see Wes standing behind her. Jen turned around and reached for his hand. _

_"But I don't want you to be like him." She stepped down and came face to face with him. "In fact." She paused and bit her lip. "I like you the way you are."_

_"Really?" Wes asked excited. _

_Jen shook her head. "Really." _

Jen let warm tears slip down her cheek. "Wes…" She said his name as the night wind carried it away. She drew her knees up to her chest as more memories came to her. Everything from first looking at him to their first kiss.

That kiss was something she had wanted from him. When she finally got it, that kiss surpassed her dream. But no more. Jen put her forehead on her knees and let a few more silent tears fall. She looked up at the moon, which had appeared from behind the clouds. It cast a warm glow that made Jen feel comfortable.

"I used to think he was looking at the same moon when I was back in my time. Then he was under it. Now…" Jen said to no one in particular. "God, Wes. Why did you do that? I could have helped you. Why?" Jen shook her head. She let her head rest against the wall.

_Jen was sitting peacefully on the window ledge. _

_"Jen…" someone whispered her name. "Jen. Wake up." _

_Jen opened her eyes, but it was blurry. Something cold fell against her skin, and it was wet too. Rain blew into her eyes, causing her vision to blur. _

_"Jen…wake up…" the voice said again. But Jen was drowsy. _

_"Who is it?" Jen asked. Her eyes were only half open. _

_"It's me…who else would it be?" the voice said again. _

_Jen began to recognize the voice. She gasped. "Wes?" but Jen was still drowsy. Strong arms lifted her up and brought her out of the rain. She felt a cushion under her body and a blanket was pulled on top of her. "Wes, is that you?" Jen asked._

_Instead of a response, Jen felt something warm against her lips. The feeling of a kiss was all too familiar to her. A warm hand caressed her cheek. Her hand went to his head and she felt his hair. It was soaked, but so real. Her eyes began to droop again. Jen felt the warm hand recede. She opened her eyes. His face was blurred. "No…please don't go, Wes. Please don't go." Jen said. Her eyes closed again. _

_"I'll find you." The voice said and left. Jen fell asleep; his face lingered in her mind. _

**The next morning**

Jen opened her eyes. A clock on the wall read 6:45am. She stretched and looked around. She was laying on the couch a blanket over her wet uniform. Jen stretched and yawned.

"Sleep well?" Jen turned around to see Alan sitting on the table, a cup of coffee in his hand. He smiled at her.

Jen rubbed her eyes. "H-how did I get here? The last thing I remember was sitting on the ledge. Then someone woke me up and put me here. I remember seeing your father's face. He called my name. He…he kissed me." Jen said. Alan stared at her.

"No." Alan said. "I brought you in here. The rain began to fall heavily. I looked to where you slept and it was empty. I asked Jessie where you were and she said out on the ledge. When I got over there, you were asleep. I picked you up and put you on the couch." Alan said.

"Oh." Jen shook her head. _'It was all a dream.'_

"It was just a dream, Mom. That was all." Alan sighed. "I know. I miss him too."

Austin came flying up the stairs. "Alan! Captain! We've got trouble!" Austin cried.

Jen jumped. "Move out!"

_"The Guardians are on their way, Jen!"_ Eric's voice came over her morpher.

"Right! We'll meet you there!" Jen said. They tore down the clock tower and ran to face the mutant.

**Central Street and 20th Avenue**

Tyranis and Denthrax walked down the street enjoying the destruction.

"This is great!" Denthrax declared. "I never knew causing mayhem could be so much fun!" He laughed as he fired at a building side. Pieces of concrete fell.

"Yes, Master! This is perfect!" Tyranis agreed. He too blew up the side of a building.

A blast struck them and they fell to the ground. Denthrax looked up to see seven rangers standing in front of him. The Silver Guardians fell into line behind them. Jen stepped forward.

"Time Force! You're under arrest, Denthrax! Give it up!" Jen said.

"Denthrax does not answer to the likes of you!" Tyranis said.

"You don't know what your up against!" Denthrax said.

Jen stepped forward. "You don't know what you're up against, Denthrax!" Jen yelled.

Alan stepped forward. "Ready?" He raised his morpher. The others did the same. In unison they called out. "TIME FOR TIME FORCE!"

Jen and Eric hung back and let the rangers battle it out. But they were soon tired and were flung back.

Alan slammed into a light post and fell. "Alan! Sweetie are you okay?" Jen ran over to her son.

He groaned. "Yea, I'm fine." Jen looked at Eric, then at Denthrax. "Hang back, rangers." She and Eric stood up.

"This fight's ours." Eric said. Jessie watched her dad. "QUANTUM POWER!" A flash of red and black and he was the Quantum Ranger once again.

Jen raised her wrist and called out. Alan watched his mother morph for the first time in years. "You're going down!" Jen paused. "TIME FOR TIME FORCE!" A flash of pink and Jen was transformed into the Pink Ranger.

"What!" Tyranis said.

"This ends here and now!" Jen called. "Chrono saber! Full power!" Her weapon came to her hand. She stormed into battle with Eric at her side.

Eric ran for Tyranis and planted a side-kick in his stomach. Tyranis doubled over but quickly recovered and struck Eric. He blocked it and swung at Tyranis with his Quantum Defender. A cling of metal on metal sent Tyranis and Eric flying back. Eric landed on a piece of concrete and felt a cracking sensation in his chest. He cried out in pain.

"Dad!" Jessie and the rangers ran to his side. "Dad, are you okay?" She asked.

Eric groaned. "I think I busted a few ribs." He lay there in pain as he clutched his chest.

Jen looked at him then at Denthrax. "You're going to pay for that!" She said. Jen charged at him weapon in hand and kicked him, then sliced across his upper body. He called for his word and they two battled it out.

"Whoa! Alan, your mom is kicking some major ass!" Mike said. The rangers watched as Jen fought.

"Her skills are incredible!" Shannon exclaimed as Jen upper cut Denthrax sending a spray of sparks flying. But Denthrax soon got the best of Jen. He blocked a punch and kicked her in the chest sending her flying back. She cried out in pain.

"Mom!" Alan ran toward her, but was grabbed by toxabots. Alan struggled to get free. "Let me go you pieces of shit! Let me go!" He yelled. Jen cried out again as she went flying across the street. "Mom! No!" Alan tried pulling his arms out of their grip but they kicked him down. Denthrax came over to him.

"Well Red Ranger. It seems that you've lost. Now you can watch as your mother is destroyed!" He turned to Jen.

"Leave her alone!" Alan cried. "I swear, you touch her and I'll tear you apart!" Alan yelled. Denthrax turned and kicked him in the stomach. Alan struggled to breath.

"That's better." Denthrax smirked. He turned to Jen. "This is it, Captain. You're done." He raised his weapon and fired. Jen flew back into a car, rolled off of the roof and gasped for air. Denthrax raised his weapon again. Jen flew into the open street and demoprhed automatically. Her uniform was bloody and she had a gash in her side, which was bleeding profusely. Denthrax allowed her a minute to consol her pain.

Jen let out a sharp gasp as she pulled a piece of glass from her wound. "You won't get away with this, Denthrax. Time Force will stop you." She said.

Denthrax laughed. "Oh I doubt that. Now that you will be destroyed along with the rangers, I will rule. And you can join your husband as well." Denthrax said. He powered us weapon and raised it over Jen's body. Her eyes were wide open as he brought it down. "Good-bye, Jen."

Jen waited for the sword to pierce her, but it never came. Instead she heard Denthrax cry out in pain and sparks flew. He backed away clutching his arm. The rangers looked up and saw a figure running toward Jen.

"Leave her alone!" the figure said. Denthrax looked at the man in the cloak.

"And who are you to stop me?" He challenged.

"A ghost." He said. "Chrono blaster!" His weapon was pulled from its holster and fired at Denthrax. He yelled again.

"We'll be back." Denthrax said as he backed away from the figure. A flash of white and the toxabots, Tyranis, and Denthrax was gone.

The figure walked over to where the rangers lay near an unconscious Jen. "We need to get her back home." The figure said. Alan stood up and stopped him.

"Not until you tell us who you are." He said firmly. The figure smiled and removed his hood.

"Well, I see you've been hanging around your mother too much." The figure said.

Alan gasped. "Dad?"

Austin, Mike and Shannon did the same. "Captain?"

Wes smiled. "Well, don't just stand there, Alan." Wes laughed. Alan hugged his father.

"We thought you were dead!" Alan exclaimed. A few tears shown in his eyes.

Wes laughed. "You didn't think I went down that easily did you?"

Alan's smile faded. "Mom thought you were gone, too."

"Where is your mother anyway?" Wes asked.

They moved away to reveal Jen's body by a piece of a building. She was unconscious, no doubt knocked out from the pain. Wes walked over and stroked her blood caked cheek. He carefully picked her up and walked toward the clock tower. "Come on. Let's go home." The rangers followed Wes. Jessie stayed with her dad to insure he would be ok.

**The Clock Tower, 1:32am**: **Jen's room**

Jen's eyes opened slowly. Her whole body ached as she tried to move. The blankets on her bed kept her from moving around a lot.

"Easy, Jen. Just relax." Someone said. Jen thought her mind was playing tricks on her again. But nothing was blurry or unclear. Jen tried to speak, but no words came out. Wes moved his head into the light. He smiled at his wife. "Hi."

Jen sat up slowly, tears glistened in her eyes. "Oh my god." She said slowly. She bolted up and put her arms around his neck. "You're alive."

Wes put his arms securely around her waist. "Yes. I'm here. And this time I'm not leaving." Wes kissed her. Jen broke the kiss and put he head on Wes's shoulder, despite the pain she was in.

"I had a dream the other night, that you were here, but…" Jen was cut off.

"That was no dream." Wes smiled.

Jen looked at him. "You mean you were here? Alan told me that he brought me in." Jen said.

"Yes, then when he was asleep I came up the stairs and pulled a blanket around you. You were semi-conscious. I would have stayed, but I heard Alan come running down the stairs, then I saw the reflection of his blaster in hand. So I ran." Wes said.

Jen ran her hand down the side of his face. He had a scar that ran from his ear to his shoulder. "Why did you…" Wes put his fingers over her lips to silence her.

"Let's not talk about that now, Jen. It's not important." Wes said. He kissed her more passionately this time. A kiss full of love. He gently lay her down on the bed. His hands followed her arms up as he silently slipped off her shirt. His hands traced her stomach muscles as Jen pulled his shirt off.

"Jen…" Wes began. Jen looked in his eyes.

"Shh…no talking. Not now." Jen put two fingers over his lips. She smiled and kissed him.

His hand slipped beneath her bra and caressed her gently. Jen silently unzippered his pants.

The two lay bare beneath the covers. Wes's hands followed Jen's arms up to her hands and clasped them together. Wes kissed her torso, sending a tingle down Jen's spine.

Then Jen felt that all too familiar pain in her lower body, but was replaced by pleasure. Wes heard Jen breathe sharply as their bodies moved in a fluent motion, never stopping or slowing. Every minute was a perfect bliss, every second was a great reminder of their love. This bliss they shared was soon replaced with an explosion of ecstasy. Their harmony soon slowed.

"I love you so much, Jen." Wes said. His eyes began to close.

Jen's did the same. "I love you, too." Wes lay his head down on her chest and listened to her heartbeat. It soon slowed.

Jen and Wes fell asleep in each other's arms. There were no problems to worry about, no mutants to stop. All they cared about was their moment together, knowing that everything would be ok.

**The next morning **

Wes awoke the next morning to see Jen snuggled close to him. He smiled and kissed her cheek. Jen's eyes fluttered open to see Wes smiling down at her.

"Hey." Wes said.

"Hi." Jen responded.

"Sleep well?" Wes asked.

Jen shrugged. "Can't complain."

"You better not complain after what happened last night." Wes teased. Jen playfully hit him on the chest.

"We better get a move on before someone walks in." Jen said.

Wes sighed. "I can't remember one day where you just spent the day in bed."

Jen rolled her eyes. "If I recall, our honeymoon…it was raining one day and we laid in bed for the whole day! Don't give me that crap, Wes."

Wes laughed. "But yea, you're right…before someone walks in on us." Wes got up and pulled his boxers on, followed by his sweatpants. Jen however headed for their bathroom to take a shower.

**Thirty minutes later**

Jen and Wes immerged from their room to see Eric sitting by the table sipping his coffee.

"Hey Eric." Wes said. Eric turned around to see Jen and Wes sit down at the table.

"Hey Wes. You gave us quite a scare when you didn't come back with Jen." Eric said.

"Yea, well what can you do?" Wes said.

Jen laughed. "I can't believe I'm saying this…but where are the rangers?" Wes laughed as well.

"Austin, Mike and Shannon had a job to do." He paused and smiled. "Alan and Jessie went for a walk in the park. They both said it was for battle tactics, but I think it's something else."

"Now that you mention it, they have been acting weird since I saw them together. They're acting like we did, Wes. All nervous around each other…" Jen paused. Eric finished her sentence.

"Then look what happened." Eric laughed.

"It's sweet, though. Your daughter and my son." Wes said.

Eric smiled. "Yea. It is." He sipped his coffee and the three rangers began to talk.

**Regents Park**

Alan and Jessie walked down a path slowly. An incredible amount of tension was between them. Alan searched for something to say. Jessie did the same.

_'Come on, Alan. Just ask her. That's it! You're acting like a naive teenager!'_ Alan thought.

"Umm, Jessie? Can I ask you something?" Alan asked.

"Sure." Jessie said. "Anything wrong?" Alan jumped.

"No, no! Nothing's wrong! I just…" he paused. "Are you doing anything Friday night?" He asked.

Jessie's face lit up. "Not that I know of, why?"

Alan smiled. "I was wondering of you wanted to go out…I mean go to dinner and discus tactics for our next battle…maybe catch a movie afterward." _'Please say yes, Jessie! Say yes!'_

Jessie smiled. "Sure. I'd _love_ to!"

"All right, then." Alan smiled_. 'All right! This is great.'_

They two began to make their way back to the clock tower.

**Twenty minutes later**

Jen, Wes and Eric were chatting when Alan and Jessie came in, wide smiles in their faces.

"And where have you two been?" Jen asked. But she all ready knew.

"Just discussing things." Alan smiled at Jessie. "Battle tactics."

"Yea. That's all." Jessie smiled back.

"Ok, sure." Wes said.

**Friday, 5:00PM**

Alan was sitting on the couch when Wes walked in.

"Alan, son, can I talk to you for a minute?" Wes asked.

"Sure, Dad." Alan moved over. "What's up?"

Wes eyes him. "I think we both know what's going on here. You're sweet on Jessie."

"What? That's ridiculous! We're just friends, that's all." Alan said quickly.

Wes laughed. "That's how it started with your mom and me." He paused. "So you're going out Friday night, right? With Jessie I presume."

"It's just a night out, that's all. To…" Alan was cut off.

"Discuss battle tactics, I know. I said the same thing when your grandpa asked me." Wes said.  
"Just tell me, are you two going out on a date or what?"

Alan let out a defeated sigh. "Yes. You can call it a date."

Wes smiled. "I made some arrangements, then." He handed Alan a piece of paper. "I took the liberty of making a reservation at the best restaurant in town. You have a table reserved for 7:30PM at Luchentos. It's nothing fancy, but wear something presentable." Wes said.

Alan smiled at his dad. "Thanks for everything, Dad." Alan said.

"Don't worry about it, son." Wes slapped Alan's shoulder. "One more thing." Wes took a brown paper bag out of his pocket and threw it to Alan. He opened the bag to find a small pile of small packages. He took one out, then soon realized what it was. He looked at his dad.

"What's this suppost to mean?" Alan said.

Wes smiled. "Just incase. You never know what can happen on a first date." Wes winked.

Something in Alan's mind clicked. "On your first date, did you and Mom…" Alan began.

"Have fun tonight, Alan." Wes left abruptly.

Alan was left alone, looking at the brown paper bag in his lap. "God. What do I get myself into?" Alan got up and began getting ready, putting the small package in his back pocket.

**6:45PM, Jessie's house **

Eric was sitting at the table when Jessie walked down the stairs. She was wearing a pink top with a black skirt and a black denim jacket.

"Hi Dad." Jessie said. Eric looked up and smiled.

"Ready for your date tonight?" Eric asked.

Jessie sighed. "It's not a date, Dad. It's just a night out. Where's the key to my apartment, I want to clean it up tomorrow."

"On the ta---" Eric stopped abruptly. He smiled. "On the table, Jess."

"Thanks, Dad." Jessie grabbed her keys and waited. There was soon a knock on the door. Eric opened it to see Alan standing there in jeans and a red shirt.

"Come on in, Alan." Eric said.

"Thanks, Eric." Alan said. Jessie walked in and took Alan's breath away. "Wow, Jessie. You look beautiful." Alan said. She smiled.

"Thanks." She turned to her dad. "Bye, Dad. Call you later."

"Have fun, kids!" Eric called. Eric smiled and watched them pull out of the driveway and drive away. "Be careful, honey." Eric said.

He sat down on his couch and looked at the pictures of her growing up. His eyes came to one with Taylor in it. He let out a sigh.

When Jessie was 10, Eric and Taylor got divorced. Jessie wanted to stay with Eric. Taylor would call occasionally and talk.

But Eric was feeling lonely. Jen and Wes were back together after struggling for years to be with each other. Alan and Jessie had something going on, no doubt. Then there was Eric. He wanted Taylor back, but never had the courage to tell her that.

Someone knocked on the door. Eric got up and opened it. There stood Taylor in a yellow shirt and slacks.

"Hi." She said softly. It had been nearly 10 years since he saw her. She was as beautiful as ever.

"Hi. Do you wanna come in?" Eric asked slowly.

"Sure." She said.

"Want anything to drink?" Eric walked into the kitchen. Taylor followed behind him quickly.

"Eric, can we talk?" She asked. "Please. We both have made some dumb mistakes."

Eric eyed her. "Oh no, I didn't make any, you did. If I recall, you were the one that had the affair, not me!" He said.

"I know, and I'm sorry, Eric! I was scared that's all!" Taylor said.

"You've been saying sorry for the last 12 years!" Eric protested. "Jessie was growing up and she looked up to you! For Christ's sake Taylor she was going to go into the Air Force! But you ruined it for her for a few hours of playtime with another man!"

Taylor had tears in her eyes. "I was scared. I wasn't ready to be a mother!" She argued.

"I've heard that too many times, Taylor! Too many! You missed the best moments of her life because you 'weren't ready'." He said. Eric's eyes sparkled. "You broke my heart! I loved you more then anything! And you ruined it, for all three of us."

"I don't know what to say. But Eric, please. Just listen to me. It's taken me a while to admit what I've done. But know this, Eric. I love you more then anything. I was hoping we could start over." Taylor said. She looked at him.

"That's all I've wanted to hear from you." Eric pulled her into a tight hug.

**Luchentos restaurant: 7:30PM**

Alan and Jessie walked into the restaurant at 7:30PM and went up to the table.

"Hello. Do you have a reservation?" the waitress asked.

"Yes, we do. It's under Collins." Alan said.

"Alan? Party of two?" She asked.

"Yes, that's us." Alan looked at Jessie with a smile.

"Follow me." She grabbed two menus and sat them down. Both looked at each other with a smile as they began to search for dinner.

**11:30PM**

Alan and Jessie walked out of the movie theater laughing. They had just seen the movie 'Without a Paddle' and were in deep discussion about it. They went to Alan's car.

"So, where do you want to go?" Alan asked.

Jessie stopped laughing. Her voice was quiet. "How about my apartment? I was planning on cleaning it up tonight. I'm staying there tonight, if that's ok." Jessie said.

Alan smiled. "Sure. No problem."

**Twenty minutes later**

They pulled into the parking lot and got out. Jessie led him up to her room. They stopped just outside of her door. Jessie turned to Alan. "Would you like to come in?"

Alan shrugged. "S-sure."

She unlocked it to reveal a small middle class apartment. Alan looked at the pictures around the room. One came to meet his eye. It was a young man. He had light blonde hair and hazel-green eyes.

"Who's this?" He asked. Jessie took the picture and looked at it.

"Oh. That's my ex-boyfriend, Scott." Jessie threw the picture on the couch.

"What happened between you two?" Alan said. He added in quickly. "If you don't mind me asking."

He heard her sigh. "I found him cheating on me with my best friend, or my ex-best friend actually."

"Oh." Alan said. He sat down in the chair. Jessie sat down on her couch. Alan noticed tears coming down her cheek. "Jess, is anything wrong?" He asked.

"It's nothing really." She said. Jessie sniffed and let out an unsteady breath. Alan jumped next to her.

"Something's wrong, Jessie. You can tell me." Alan nonchalantly took her hand. He felt her close hers around his.

"It's complicated. I'm just confused, that's all." Jessie turned her head. "It's just that…when I saw you at first, you reminded me of Scott. I loved him with all my heart, then he broke it. I'm just afraid I've…"

"Fallen in love again?" Alan suggested. Jessie nodded. Alan looked at the floor. "I felt the same way about you when I saw you, after Cindy died." Alan said. Jessie looked at him, eyes wide open. "I've just been afraid that you didn't feel the same way about me. The truth is, Jessie…" He paused and looked at her. "I…I love you." He said.

Jessie smiled. "I love you too, Alan. I've wanted to tell you that for a long time." Alan smiled and kissed her. Their first kiss, which certainly wasn't the last. Jessie got up and led him to her bedroom, where the young lovers slowly began to undress.

ch 5 up soon…


	5. The Legacy Lives On

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Power Rangers…this is for entertainment only…I do own all other characters…

Seems like Alan is following in his father's footsteps…this will be the last chapter…but it'll be long…

Thanks for reading my third story! The reviews I have received are great!

Look for my next story coming out soon…

Enjoy!

Steph

**The Legacy Lives On**

****

Jen walked down the stairs dressed in her uniform. The scent of eggs and bacon drifted across the room, which signified that Wes was cooking. Her suspicions were confirmed when he walked out of the kitchen with two plates full of eggs and bacon. Two glasses of orange juice were set at the picnic table. Wes saw Jen walk in and smiled at her.

"What's all this about?" Jen asked. Wes put the plates down and smiled at her.

"No reason." Wes put his arms around her waist and kissed her.

Jen pulled back and smiled at him. "Not that I don't like all the attention…but what the hell has gotten into you?"

Wes laughed. "What? I can't cook breakfast for my wife?" He protested.

Jen eyed his suspiciously. "You better not do anything dumb, Wes. I'll make you run laps."

"Does that include your lap?" Wes smirked. Jen punched him in the stomach hard, but not hard enough to loosen his grip from her. But Wes had other plans. He started to tickle her, knowing exactly where to aim for. Jen started laughing uncontrollably as Wes pushed her toward the couch. Jen tripped over the table leg and went flying back landing on the couch with Wes crashing down on top of her.

"Jen, I thought you'd learn not to do that!" Wes laughed. He put his arms around her waist. Jen's went around his neck.

"Yea, well. What can you do?" Jen smiled. Wes kissed her again and smiled.

"You do realize what today is, don't you?" He asked. Jen shrugged.

"October 19?" Jen suggested.

Wes giggled. He sat up and Jen plopped herself on his lap. His arms went around her waist as she locked her hands around his neck. "Yes, but what happened on October 19?" Jen shrugged again. "Today was the day that we met. Remember all those years ago, when you crashed into my helmet. Then minutes later I saved you from those damn cyclobots. You looked at me like I was a ghost."

Jen pondered for a minute. She laughed. "Leave it up to you to remember something that happened almost 25 years ago."

Wes smiled. "Yea, but it was important." His eyes went soft. "It was the day you came into my life." He said. "And I've got the perfect day planned for us."

"Oh really? And what is that?" Jen raised an eyebrow. He smiled and kissed her passionately.

Just then Alan and Jessie came up the stairs hand in hand, chatting happily. "Hey, Mom, Dad, you'll never guess…" He stopped. Alan looked up and saw his parents making out. He saw Jen jump off of Wes's lap and land on a chair next to the couch. A smirk came across his face and he crossed his arms. "Did we interrupt anything…" he paused. "_Important_, can we say?"

Jen innocently shook her head. "Nope, we were just discussing…" Wes cut her off.

"Battle tactics." Wes finished.

Jen's eyes narrowed. She, however, was planning on getting the last laugh. "Where were you last night, anyway?" Alan's smirk faded away. "Wes told me you had a date with Jessie, and Eric said Jessie was staying at her apartment during the night. But you on the other hand, _didn't_ come home…" Jen trailed off. Wes smiled as Jen challenged her son to his own game of sarcasm.

Alan and Jessie looked at each other, worry ran across their faces.

Wes just looked at Jen, who was having too much fun and obviously knew what happened between them last night. Wes smiled as he remembered that they did the same thing on their first date.

Jen then spoke up. She spoke to him just as she would to any officer. "Care to explain?" She said sternly, even though a bright smile was across her face. Wes just giggled and shook his head.

Wes got up and put his hands on Jen's shoulders. "Jen, honey, you should treat your officers better then that." Jen placed a hand on his.

"Mother or not, I am still Captain. I need to know where my son **and** officers go at night, god forbid anything happens." Jen smiled at Alan.

"Umm, Jen, Alan was with me, helping me clean my apartment." Jessie spoke up.

Jen burst into laughter. So did Wes. "I believe you." Jen said and then chuckled to herself.

Alan was speechless. _'That translates into 'I know exactly what you did last night.'_ He thought.

"Come on, Jen. We've got some things to do, don't we?" Wes asked.

Jen nodded. "Yes, we do actually." She got up and put her blaster in its holster. She walked over to Alan and put a hand on her shoulder. "Relax Alan. I was just playing around."

Wes laughed as Alan let out a breath of relief. "Mother or Captain, you still scare me." Alan said.

"Come on, Wes. Let's get a move on." Jen took his hand. Wes followed. He turned around at Alan and winked.

Once the Captains were out of sight, Jessie turned to Alan. "How on earth did your mom know what happened last night?"

Alan smiled at her and took her hand. They walked over to the window, smiles on their faces.

**The next afternoon**

The Time Force rangers and their Captains were picking up leaves at a nearby park. But there was more leaf throwing them raking. They rangers were having some fun when someone called out.

"Hey! We hired you guys to pick up piles, not make them!" Jen and Wes's heads zipped around to see three people walking up in Nick Of Time Odd Jobs jumpsuits.

Wes and Jen smiled as they ran over to the trio. Jen jumped at the sight of them.

"Katie! Trip! Lucas! What are you guys doing here?" Jen asked excitedly.

"We heard the Time Force rangers were back in action, and no doubt you and Wes were here too." Lucas said.

"Yea! We need some action too, ya know!" Trip laughed. Wes shoved a pile of leaves in his face.

"Gosh, it's great to see you again!" Katie hugged Jen.

Trip picked up a rake and smiled. "Come on, we have a job to do!"

That evening 

"Jeez, this place brings back some memories, huh?" Trip exclaimed as they rangers entered the main floor.

"Yea. It really did feel like home." Katie said.

"Until a certain Red Ranger decided to send us back." Jen eyed Wes with a smile.

Lucas walked over to where the new rangers watched with curious eyes. "So you're the new team?"

Alan stepped forward. "I'm Al…" Lucas cut him off.

"Yes, we know who you are, Alan." He smiled. "I was talking about the team."

Alan blushed slightly. He had forgotten that people from his time knew who he was. "Sorry. Lucas, this is Mike Camden, second Blue Ranger."

Lucas shook his hand. "Nice to see the blue ranger has been keeping up my name."

Katie spoke up. "Oh and what is that? _Most conscious of my hair_ award?" Katie laughed. Lucas eyed her angrily.

Alan moved on to where Shannon was standing. "This is Shannon Vienna, second Yellow Ranger."

Katie smiled as she shook her hand. "Nice to meat you." Shannon smiled.

He stood in front of Austin. "This is Austin St. John, second Green Ranger."

Trip smiled. "You like robots?" He asked.

Austin's face lit up. "You bet! I built one, his name is Chip." Trip smiled at his follower.

Alan smiled as he walked over to Jessie and put his arm around her. Her face lit up as well. Lucas, Katie and Trip all smiled at this gesture. "This is Jessica, Jessie Myers. Second Pink Ranger." Alan said. "And my girlfriend."

Katie smiled. "Well, like father like son, huh?"

Wes's head jolted up. "What's that suppost to mean?"

Trip and Lucas laughed. "It means you have a certain thing for pink rangers…and so does Alan." Jen answered. Wes rolled his eyes.

"You're Eric's daughter aren't you?" Lucas asked.

"Yes, I am actually." Jessie responded.

"Looks like you and Eric will be getting a bit closet, Wes." Trip said. There was a roar of laughter from around the room. Just then Trip's stomach growled.

The room was silent. Jen smiled and spoke up. "Pizza anyone?"

**The next day**

Wes walked into Silver Guardian Headquarters in search of Eric. He walked up to the receptionist. "Excuse me, can you tell me where Eric Myers is?"

"In his office. It's…" the receptionist began.

"I know where it is, thank you." Wes walked off. He soon came to Eric's office and knocked.

"Come in." Eric called.

Wes walked in. "Hey Eric."

Eric looked up and saw Wes come over. "What's up, Wes?"

"Nothing much. Just wanted to see the old HQ again. Brings back some memories, huh?" Wes asked. He looked around the old office, with a smile on his face.

"Yea. It's holding up." Eric said. There was a silence between them. "So, how many mutants have you guys captured?" Eric asked.

Wes corrected him. "You mean how many have _we_ captured?" He paused as Eric looked at him. "And the answer is all of them. Denthrax and Tyranis remain. It shouldn't be too soon before…" He was interrupted by the alarms blaring.

_"ATTENTION ALL UNITS! ATTENTION ALL UNITS! MUTANTS ARE ATTACKING REGENTS PARK! I REPEAT! MUTANTS ARE ATTACKING REGENTS PARK!"_

"Move out!" Eric commanded into the radio. "Need a ride?" Eric and Wes ran out to the jeep and jumped in.

"Eric and I are on our way, Jen." Wes said into the morpher.

_"Right. We'll meet you there."_ Jen's voice responded.

Wes and Eric sped down the road toward the park where the last two mutants remained.

**Regents Park**

"This is it! The destruction Time Force starts now!" Denthrax fired his weapon at Jen and the Rangers.

"I don't think so!" Alan jumped off of his bike. The five rangers raised their wrists and called out in unison.

"TIME FOR TIME FORCE!" Alan, Shannon, Jessie, Austin and Mike stood in their ranger attire.

"QUANTUM POWER!" Eric morphed as well.

The five veteran Time Force rangers smiled. "Not bad, but let's show them how it's really done!" Katie exclaimed. Jen stepped forward.

"Ready?" Jen stated.

Wes, Lucas, Trip and Katie raised their wrists. "Ready!" In a crisp movement the group called out.

"TIME FOR TIME FORCE!" The five officers were placed in their ranger attire for one last time.

"It's over Denthrax! Give it up!" Jessie said.

"You too, Tyranis!" Alan added.

"Master, let me take down the rangers!" Tyranis pleased. Denthrax knew his ignorance would easily put him out.

"Then go." Denthrax said. Tyranis charged at the new rangers but was easily shrunk after a shot from the vortex blaster.

"Let's finish this, Denthrax!" Jen said. The five vets called out.

"CHRONO SABERS!" A pair of weapons materialized in their hands. Alan and his team hung back and let the rangers fight it out.

Denthrax was weakened, but not to the point of exhaustion. ""It'll take more then the five of you to stop me!" This was the new team's queue.

"Then how about us?" Alan stood beside his father with his team on his left. Wes's on his right.

"Don't forget me!" Eric took his place in-between Wes and Jen.

"It's over Denthrax!" Jen called. "You're under arrest!"

"Don't count on it rangers!" He fired up his weapon. An echo was heard across Silver Hills.

"CHRONO SABERS TO FULL POWER!" The new rangers called out.

"CHRONO BLASTER TO FULL POWER!" the vets called.

"QUANTUM DEFENDER BLADE MODE!" Eric's weapon transformed.

"Is that all you got, Rangers?" Denthrax fired his weapon.

"FIRE!" The echo said. The blast from the ranger weapons surpassed Denthrax and hit him hard.

Denthrax struggled to stay unfrozen. "We'll meet again, Time Force Rangers!" He shrunk down to size.

The rangers looked at one another and started jumping for joy. They powered down.

Austin jumped on Mike who landed on top of Shannon. "We did it!" Austin exclaimed. "We captured Denthrax!"

Jessie leaped into Alan's arms and kissed him happily. He looked her in the eyes and smiled.

The veteran ranges smiled to each other, knowing their weapons only scratched him.

"Power down." Jen's team said. Lucas, Katie and trip smiled as they watched the green, blue and yellow rangers celebrate.

Jen watched Alan hold Jessie close. He was so happy, but Jen it would end in a few days, just like it happened to her. Wes knew what she was thinking.

"Jen?" Wes watched as tears streamed down her cheek. "Honey what's wrong?"

Jen shook her head and took in an unsteady breath. "It'll be hard for him to let go." Jen said in a quiet voice. She watched her son celebrate with the rangers. Jessie seemed to be part of their family, not just a ranger. Just like Wes felt when he first met Jen and the others.

_'How can I break them up?'_ Jen asked herself. _'It hurt enough for me to leave Wes, but to watch Alan say good-bye is too much.'_ Jen left as she went to think.

Alan watched his mother walk away, tears in her eyes. _'What's gotten into her?' _

**The Clock Tower**

Jen sat up on the roof overlooking the city. She liked to come up here when she had a lot on her mind.

"Mom?" Jen turned around to see Alan walking along the perimeter carefully.

"Hey." Jen said softly and turned her head back to the site.

"Is anything wrong, Mom?" Alan said. "After we defeated Denthrax you left in a hurry." He sat down next to her. Jen didn't answer. "Mom, if something's wrong, please tell me." Alan went closer to her.

"I can't do this to you." Jen said in a whisper. Alan shook his head in confusion. "Tomorrow, we'll be returning to the future…" Jen trailed off.

"Yea, I know that. Austin, Mike and Shannon will keep their morphers. Jessie will…" Alan was cut off.

"Have to stay here and not go the future." Jen said in one breath. Alan gasped.

"What? What do you mean she 'can't come to the future'?" Alan said, his voice growing angry.

"Believe me Alan! If I could let her go I would. But I can't! That's it. That's the rules." Jen said.

"I can't believe this! You're the Captain. You have the most say in this! Just go up to Datas and say…" Alan stopped.

Jen raised her voice. "This is what I had to dealt with when we captured Ransik all those years ago. I had to leave your father to return to my time! You **will** do the same Lieutenant!" Jen yelled. She got up and stormed back into the clock tower, tears flowing down her cheeks.

That was the first time that Jen called Alan by his rank. Alan watched her return to the interior and replayed the events that happened in his mind. He drew in a breath.

"I'm going to have to leave her. For good." Alan said.

**Silver Hills beach**

The time portal opened to reveal a time ship flying down. Austin, Mike, and Shannon were loading the time ship with the mutants. Trip, Lucas and Katie were programming the ship. Out by the road, Alan and Jessie held each other…for one last time.

He held her close, not wanting to let go. "I'm going to miss you so much, Jess." Alan said. His eyes sparkled.

"I'll miss you to." Jessie said and buried her head in his shoulder.

Jen watched from a near-by rock as Alan and Jessie spent their final moments together. For a brief moment Jen's final moment with Wes came to her mind. Where Jessie and Alan stood, the image was replaced with Wes and herself. She drew in an unsteady breath. The wind picked up as the engine powered up. She wiped her eyes and walked toward them.

"It's time." Jen said. Alan and Jessie nodded as they walked to the time ship hand in hand.

Mike, Shannon, Trip and Alan lined the beach. Jessie walked over to where Wes and Jen stood. Wes stepped forward.

"Thank you for everything, Jessie. You were a great ranger. I am honored to have worked with you." Wes shook her hand. "Take care of that morpher now." Wes smiled.

"I will." Jessie said. She moved to Jen.

"Jessie, you must believe me, if I could let him stay I would. It's…" Jen stopped.

"Regulation, I know. Alan explained everything to me last night." Jessie said. Jen's face was serious, but her eyes were tearing.

"It was an honor working with you. Take care of your dad for us, all right?" Jen said.

Jessie nodded. "I will." Jen smiled as she as Wes walked into the time ship. Jessie took a deep breath as she walked over to her friends.

Mike smiled at her. "It's been fun, Jessie. Thanks for everything." Mike smiled.

"Come back soon. I'll miss you, Mike. Even though you drowned us in hairspray." Jessie let out a slight laugh and hugged him. Mike turned and went toward the ship and waited outside.

Shannon was next. "Shannon, the next time you come here I'm going to show you an outlet mall." Jessie smiled. Shannon remembered how much time they spent in the Silver Hills mall.

"It's a date." Shannon said. "I'll miss you a lot, Jessie. You're like a sister to me." Shannon said.

Jessie smiled. "And I you. Bye." The girls hugged. Shannon joined Mike at the ship.

Austin smiled. "We'll get to work on your computer sometime soon. Promise." Austin said. Jessie smiled.

"Deal. I'll miss you a lot, Austin." Jessie said. She drew him into a hug.

"You too." He gave her a kiss on the cheek and joined the other rangers.

From inside the ship Jen watched her son's final moments with his one true love. Tears flooded her eyes. She looked at him. Wes put his arm securely around her waist.

Jessie stepped forward. Alan drew her into a loving hug. "I'll never forget you, Jessie." He said.

Jessie had tears in her eyes. "I don't plan on it. Ever. I love you Alan." Jessie said.

"I love you too." Alan said. He kissed her passionately, despite the fact Eric and the Guardians were watching.

Jen watched them kiss, knowing that would be their last one. "I can't do this to him. I can't!" Jen said. Wes watched her charge out of the time ship.

"I wish I didn't have to leave. I'm…" Alan was cut off as Jen stepped up behind him.

"Not going anywhere." Jen said. Wes walked out behind her.

Alan stared at her. "What?" He said. Jessie's eyes lit up.

"I may be the Captain of the most respected police organization, but I'm also a mother. And you know what they say. Mother knows best." She paused. "I couldn't live without your father even if I wanted. I won't stand to see you suffer the way I did when I returned. So instead of Jessie coming to our time, you're staying right here." Jen said. Wes knew it was hard to let go. He went up behind her and put his arm on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, Alan. We'll take care of it when we get home. Just promise me this." Wes stepped forward and put his hand on his son's shoulders. "Marry the girl and have some kids. Besides, someone has to carry on the Collins name, huh? Take care, son. I love you." Wes drew his son into a hug.

" I love you too, Dad." Alan turned to his mother. Her eyes were glistening in the sun.

"Thank you, Mom. For everything. I promise I'll take care of her." He said. "I love you."

Jen hugged her son tightly. "I love you too, son." Jen watched as Wes and Eric talked. He had a smile on his face as he walked over.

"Alan, would you be my second in command with the Guardians?" Eric asked.

"Proudly." Alan shook his hand.

After an exchange of good-byes, Alan put his arm around Jessie's waist and smiled at her. They watched the time ship take off and return to the year 3024.

**5 year later**

Alan Collins walked proudly down the hallway of Silver Guardian Headquarters and turned into his office. He sat down at his desk and smiled as he looked at the pictures on his head. His parents in their Time Force uniforms smiling happily. His wedding picture with his and Jessie holding each other proudly. His three best friends from the future, Mike, Shannon and Austin. And the picture of his five-year-old son. His wide brown eyes and blonde hair made his adorable. He reminisced on the past years. His trip back in time, finding out his parents were alive, and meeting the love of his life.

He then thought of his new job, Commander of the Silver Guardians. Jessie's father Eric Myers the Quantum Ranger retired not to long after his son was born. He put Alan in charge knowing that with the second Red Ranger's chronomorpher in his control and his age, he'd be better suited for the job.

Just then a voice over his phone. "Commander Collins, your wife is here to see you."

"Send them in." Alan said. A few moments later, Jessie and his son walked in.

"Daddy!" he jumped up into his lap.

"Hey there, Cody. How was pre-school?" Alan asked as he kissed his son hello.

"It was great! We played power rangers, too! I was the Red Ranger, just like you Dad! And I defeated the mutants!"

"Wow! That's more action then I've seen in a while." Alan laughed. He picked Cody up and walked over to Jessie. She was beautiful as ever, even in her 7th month of pregnancy with their second child.

"It's going to be a girl, Alan." She smiled.

"Jennifer Marie. Her name will be Jennifer Marie. Mom made so many sacrifices, I think it's only right." Alan said.

Jessie smiled in agreement. Alan's mother did indeed make sacrifices for them and thought it was a good idea.

"I'm going to have a baby sister?" Cody asked excitedly.

"You bet." Alan smiled. "You're going to be a good big brother, aren't you?"

"Yea! I can't wait!" Alan said. "If any mutants come near her, I'll blast them!" He raised his wrist and did the movements. "Time for Time Force!" He jumped. "I'm the Red Ranger! Just like you, Dad!"

Alan smiled as he picked up his son. "Yep, just like me and your grandfather."

Cody looked out the window. Jessie joined Alan. He put his arm around her waist and kissed her forehead.

"Dad?" Cody asked. "What do you think will happen in the future?"

Alan smiled at his son. "Only time will tell, son. Only time will tell."


End file.
